The King's Dream
by xxnickiyxx
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are forced into marriage. But might they some day actually love eachother? Cardverse AU Yaoi warning and stuff


So uhm yeah, new fic I guess. Currently USXUK, yaoi warning for later chapters. Carderse Au

Once upon a time, in the Spades kingdom far away from here, there lived a king and a queen. They had a wealthy happy life together; their people loved them, their kingdom had been in peace with the other three surrounding kingdoms and there was no poverty within their borders. In other words, their lives were perfect. But there was one thing that they were missing in their lives. They wanted to have a child, someone who could take the throne and who would be loved by the people just as much as they were. The king and the queen had tried everything known to mankind, but everything was a failure. They were out of hope, desperate, to say the least.  
After receiving the note of yet another failure the king and queen were seated on their thrones in the main hall. Her majesties eyes were red of crying, but they had to be there, as the king of Diamonds would come on a visit. The door opened slowly and both the king and queen straightened their backs. But instead of the well known king of Diamonds, the figure of a small woman appeared in the doorway. She looked small and weak. Her clothes were shredded and ripped on some places.  
''Excuse me madam, but we cannot receive people at the moment. We are expecting a very important guest'' The king spoke up. To those words the woman looked up from under her hood. ''I am sorry for intruding at a moment like this, but I think I can help you with your wish.'' The woman's voice sounded old, damaged by life, just as her face. The queen shot a glance at her king, somewhat afraid. ''And how do you think you can help us, Mrs-''  
''Send the guards away. I cannot reveal my secrets to everyone'' she spoke, even before the king could finish his sentence.  
The entire room was silenced. No one could speak to the king in such a foul way.  
''What can you offer us?'' the king asked, in an attempt to find out more about the woman.  
''I can make your biggest wish come true. So you better not harm me'' she replied, as she looked around at all the guards. None of them had moved, to astonished by what was happing.  
The king looked at his queen in distress. They wanted to have a child so bad, but could they trust this woman? The queen nodded, almost unnoticeable and within seconds all the guards were gone.  
''Now tell us. What can you offer to us?'' the king asked again, hoping for a clearer answer now they were alone.  
''I will make your biggest wish come true. I will give you the child you have been longing for, for so long'' she spoke, somewhat triumphantly.  
''How will you give it to us? The queen cannot carry a child'' It hurt to remind her of that, but the king knew it had to be said, as trying to remind the woman about the truth.  
''I do not care for what is at the moment. As I am gifted with magic. I will put a spell on the queen that will allow her to carry your child. And after all those years you will have your biggest dream come true. There will be an heir for the Spaded kingdom''

The queen could not believe what she heard. Would luck finally smile at her and her king? Would their life finally get better?  
''But I want something in return. As you might see I am poor, and quite old. I cannot take care of my son much longer. In return for fulfilling your wish I want you to make my son the next king of the Spades kingdom''  
The queen clamped her hand over her mouth and glared at the woman.  
''We cannot do that, even if we wish to. We can give you everything, but our child needs to take the crown'' she replied in a hurry, they couldn't give up what they had for so long.  
''You can choose, your majesty. Or you continue your life, hoping for a child, and maybe never having one. Or you agree to my deal and have a child while you still can, making my son king. But if you don't agree to the deal and not make my son king, it will have consequences for your child'' she added, her voice, almost haunting.

The queen looked away. There was an unknown female in their castle. And she promised them their biggest dream, what were they supposed to say? How could they refuse. They had wanted this for so long. And she could make their dream come true.  
''My beloved. I think there might be a way'' the queen spoke softly. ''If we marry our child to this lady's son he will become king, and our child will still hold the crown of the Spades Kingdom. That way we will live up to her wishes, and we will keep the crown within our family'' she offered, a little bit of hope in her voice. ''Please, we have longed for this our entire life. And she can help us. Why would we refuse? What could go wrong?''  
The king was slightly speechless, he looked at his wife, and then at the old lady. ''Will this offer suit your wishes?'' he asked, to make sure. ''If we promise you this will you help us?''

The woman smiled at herself. ''I can accept that offer. I will help you. And know that if you decide not to make my son king your child will die, the most horrible death in all four kingdoms'' she warned them.

The old lady straightened her back and pulled out a rose from under her cloak. She took a few steps towards the queen and grabbed her hand, laying the rose in it. She muttered a few soft words and made the queen squeeze into the stem, letting some blood flow out of the small wounds. She took a small sack from her pocket and sprinkled a little bit of powder on the wounds. Within seconds the wounds were gone and the door opened. A small boy steppes inside. His bright blue eyes looked at the lady as he walked towards her. He grabbed onto her coat and hid his face in the thick fabric of her cloak.  
''Don't worry my son. These nice people will take care of you.'' Her eyes were getting slightly watered as she brought the boy into a tight hug. She smiled a crooked smile and put the boy on the floor, in between the king and the queen. ''They will treat you just as I did. Don't worry'' she spoke, warmly. With a last kiss to the boy's head she turned around and walked out of the hall. ''Don't worry, these people will treat you well, Alfred'' With those words she opened the door and stepped outside, the door shutting behind her with a loud creaking noise. She was gone now.


End file.
